narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Sayuri
!Suggestions for improvement are very welcome! Sayuri Masato (真人サユリ, Masato Sayuri) is an rpc created for the Naruto universe by FluffyLily She is an Chūnin-level Kunoichi from Shimogakure and is appointed as a member of Team Susume (Later Team Hananori). In Part I she moved to Konohagakure to help at the Chūnin Exams with her teammates Shinji Bikou, Riku Kuromori and Hananori Kotoba. She trains to be a great swordfighter so that she can protect the people dear to her. Background Sayuri was born in Shimogakure and was raised, together with her 2 years older brother Jirobe, by her mother and father. Shimogakure is a very cold and secluded village just south west of Kumogakure. It lies in the middle of a glacial lake and you can just reach it by walking over the bridge, but the bridge is well protected. Shimogakure also shares borders with Yugakure and Kumogakure. During her childhood Sayuri met two of her future teammates, Shinji Bikou and Riku Kuromori. Together they once played near a frozen lake when suddenly the ice broke and Sayuri fell into the cold water. She nearly drowned but fortunately a young Chunin named Hananori Kotoba noticed and saved her. As Sayuri reached the age of 6, she was trained in swordfighting by her father, since most members of the Masato-Clan are swordfighter and don't have many Ninja skills. She and her brother were both sent to a ninja academy though, because their father was sure that it would only benefit them. Personality Child As a child Sayuri was shy and quiet. She never really had many friends. Her behavior changed when she met Riku and Shinji. She became more open and started to talk much more. Sayuri never really knew why she wanted to be a ninja until a mission her team had to complete. Team Susume had to fight a cold hearted ninja who violently killed all of his teammates. Somehow they managed to defeat him and Sayuri knew why she wanted to be a ninja and what kind of ninja. She never wanted to be a cold-hearted ninja who just fights for missions but one who fights to protect her village and the people she loves. From that day on Sayuri was a ninja by conviction. Adult She later grows up to be the kind of person that loves to smile and can nearly always be seen with a smile on her face. She is still a ninja by conviction and is very hardworking. Sayuri is nice and trustful but is always told to be more suspicious because her niceness could someday be her undoing. She is rarely listening to commands of her team captain and is getting in trouble because of that and she loves to quarrel about everything that bugs her. That's the naive and annoying side of her personality. Therefore she is often punished by her team captain Hananori. He forces her to do D-Rank missions in her free time like babysitting, cleaning toilets and stuff like that. Sayuri is scared of deep water. In her childhood she once fell in a lake and almost drowned. But as she grows older she was able to overcome that fear. Appearance In Part I Sayuri had short, brown hair which was hold by a hairclip. She wore a blue dress with dark blue and white designs and a white Forehead Protector which she wore around her waist. She wore black knee-high stockings with a dark blue border and standart blue Ninja Sandals. In Part II Sayuri has long, brown hair, which is held by a silver hairclip, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a Shimogakure headband around her neck and black/blue long gloves that reach to her upper arms. Her top is short sleeved and has two white stripes and white points on it. She also wears a beige coloured belt and a skirt which has the same color like her top, under it she wears black shorts. Also she wears black/blue long boots with a blue border. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wears the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Shimogakure flak jacket. Abilities Mostly Sayuri is using Ken-Jutsu (swords art). But she is also using Nin-Jutsu and Tai-Jutsu. In contrast she isn't good at using Gen-Jutsu. Her nature types are water and wind. She is using them together to make a huge hurricane. But she can just use this jutsu once in a fight, because it takes much chakra. After using it a second time she'd be very exhausted and not able to fight properly. Taijutsu Sayuri is mostly using Tai-Jutsu alongside Ken-Jutsu. She is capable of fighting enemys with it, but most times it's just used for defensive purposes even though her skills are very high. Ninjutsu Sayuri is also capable of using Nin-Jutsu and knows all the standart Nin-Jutsus and some more she learned through the years. But because she's fighting at short range with her Sword she doesn't use Nin-Jutsus that often. Genjutsu Sayuri knows all the basic Gen-Jutsus teached at the academy. Apart from that she isn't able to use any high graded Gen-Jutsus. Intelligence During her time at the academy Sayuri wasn't the brightest student. But later she was teached by her Sensei and her intelligent friend Riku so she gained accepable knowledge. Later Sayuri's intelligence can be compared to Sakura Haruno's but it's lower due to her being more the combat type of person and not an strategist. But she is able to set traps to attack her opponents and sometimes she can also read their moves which makes it easy for her to defeat them. Summoning Technique Sayuri showed herself being able to summon a huge raccoon dog called Toto. It carries a huge container on it's back in which Sayuri has stored every little piece of Chakra she could spare since she made the contract. During the Fourth Great Ninja War she summoned Toto onto the battlefield and used Chakra from the container to restore her comarades Chakra supplies. Toto is also able to fight. With it's huge paws it's able to trample down the enemies and sweep them away with it's tail. Stats Academy and Education Sayuri attended the Ninja Academy in Konohagakure. She was a rather mediocre student, because she was to lazy to study, but she did show high skills in using Ninja Tools like Kunai and Shuriken. She inherited those and her skills in using Ken-Jutsu from her mother,Yugana, who was very skilled in using that tools herself. Yugana was also the person that teached Sayuri Ken-Jutsu from a young age at first place. She graduated from the Academy at the age of 12. But before she could become part of any Team her mother decided to move back to Shimogakure. She was very happy when she got to know that she'll be in a team with her two friends from earlier, Shinji Bikou and Riku Kuromori. There was also a new guy, named Hananori Kotoba who was 2 years older then them and already a Chuunin. Their Sensei Susume had a difficult task for them right in the beginning. He wanted to test their Ninja skills and therefore he decided to play a game with them. Whoever managed to touch him, who was specialized in speed, first, was the winner. In the end Hananori was the winner because he already had experience, but Susume acknowledged all of them as his students. Together Team Susume mastered various missions. Later at the Chuunin Exams Riku, Shinji and Sayuri became all Chuunins. Sayuri's brother Jirobe was supposed to enter the exams too, but he wasn't able to due an broken leg. Sayuri was very proud of herself and sometimes teased Jirobe because she had an higher rank than him. One year later Jirobe also became Chuunin so they were equal again and Sayuri couldn't tease him anymore. He also gained the title of Jounin at the age of 17 while Sayuri stayed Chuunin until Part II. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc: In this arc Sayuri and her team appeared for the first time. They accompanied a few Shimogakure Genin on their way to Konoha to participate in the Chunin Exams. As they walked trough the streets of Konohagakure Sayuri got lost and was found by Ibiki Morino who thought she was a spy. She denied it and grabbed the arm of a random stranger that accidentally walked by and who turned out to be Kakashi Hatake. Ibiki asked him if he had any business going on with with that woman and he denied it. Ibiki just wanted to take Sayuri with him as her teammates, who looked for her everywhere, appeared to clear up the misunderstanding. Invasion of Konoha Arc: Search for Tsunade Arc: Sasuke Retrieval Arc: Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs: Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc: Sasuke and Sai Arc: Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc: Three-Tails Arc: Itachi Pursuit Arc: Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc: Invasion of Pain Arc: Konoha History Arc: Five Kage Summit Arc: Chikara Arc: Adventures at Sea Arc: Confining the Jinchūriki Arc: Shinobi World War Arc: Ten-Tails Revival Arc: Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow: In the beginning of the Movie Sayuri and her Team can be seen in the background at the cinema. Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom: Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds: Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire: Naruto Shippūden 4: The lost Tower: Naruto Shippūden 5: Blood Prison: Naruto Shippūden 6: Road to Ninja: Sayuri and her Team appear in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. Sayuri became a quiet and mostly emotionless girl. In the movie she is in an relationship with her Teammate Hananori Kotoba and has a daughter with him. Since she got her daughter Chinatsu she gave up on being a ninja and teaches at the academy. She also isn't fighting with swords anymore, but she is using genjutsu now. Trivia According to the databook(s): * Her name, Sayuri, means "small lily" * Sayuri's hobbies are sleeping, training, taking walks and chating her friends. She also likes to read history books. * Her favorite food is Bento, Ramen, Onigiri and Sweets, while her least favourite foods are Natto and pickled vegetables. She also hates meals which involve fish. * She is scared of deep water and spiders. * Sayuri has a really bad sense of direction, she may get lost even if she carries a map with her. * Sayuri has completet 108 official missions in total: 32 D-rank, 29 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 15 A-rank, 9 S-rank * Her favourite word is "flower" (花, Hana) * Her favourite season is spring because of the flowers. * Her favourite quote is: "Don't postpone something on tomorrow if you can do it today." (あなたが今日できることを明日には移動しないこと, Anata ga kyo dekiru koto o ashita ni wa ido shinai koto) Quotes *(To her mother) "Mommy, why did we leave home? I miss daddy..." *''(To her brother) "I'm glad you're my brother! I feel safe when you're with me!"'' *''(To Shinji and Riku) "I hope we'll stay friends for ever!"'' *''(To her Sensei Susume) "Sensei, why do people become like this? Like Monsters...?"'' *''(To Hananori) "Thank you Hana-chan...without you I would've drowned. You saved my life!"'' *''(To her Team on their way to Konoha) "Come on, faster! I can already see the gates!"'' *''(To Ibiki Morino) "What? You must be mistaking me with someone else! I'm not a spy!"'' *''(To Kakashi Hatake) " Thanks for your help...that guy really scared the hell out of me..."'' Reference All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Tv-Tokyo for the screenshots and pictures (unless I drew them myself). Photobucket DeviantArt Facebook Category:DRAFT